What I Wouldn't Give
by cutipie
Summary: This use to be a oneshot but people liked it so i added more chapters there abunch of romantic oneshot between flock members tell me one you want in a review and ill try to write it
1. What I Wouldn't Give

**This is some of my earlier work and yes I know it's crappy you don't have to tell me.**

Max's POV

Fang went on another date with Lissa tonight, so I was in my room listening to the radio when a song came on.

"Feeling like I can't forgive but I want to"

I don't want to forgive Fang for breaking my heart, but it's like I have to.

"It's like I don't know how to live, I'm afraid to, I used to think to take them as they come without hesitations"

I used to think that for almost everything, until I fell I fell in love with Fang, which I denied until Lissa came along.

Fang's POV

"So how was the movie" Anne asked when I came home.

"Crappy" was my one worded response. I was about to go say g-night to Max when I heard music coming from her room.

"Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasion."

That doesn't sound like something Max would listen to.

Max's POV

Fang's gonna be back home soon.

"As the sun begins to fall I hear her calling out. She's sayin' hurry it's one more day gone.

What I wouldn't give just to forget so I can remember how to live again. I wanna live again."

What I wouldn't give to forget about Lissa, Anne, Ari, and every other crappy thing in my life.

"I'm feeling dissonant , and distracted. The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions"

Who knows how many chemicals there are in us, or when we'll expire.

"And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that I'm hiding, I'm hiding myself"

For me and Fang that's true, he's the only I'll admit to when I don't think I should be leader. But me and him aren't so close anymore.

Fang's POV

"What I wouldn't give just to forget. What I wouldn't give to get some rest so I can remember how to live again. I wanna live again."

"You made her sad Fang" I turned around and there was a very sad looking Angel. Before I could reply she went to her room.

Max's POV

"Am I desperately losing this fight when I really should be choosing to take my flight. Take me now"

I was made and raised to defeat Itex with the Flock. By now I was silently crying.

Then Fang came in and saw me on my bed crying.

"What I wouldn't give just to forget. What I wouldn't do to get some rest so I can remember how to live again. I wanna live agan"

Fang's POV

"Max what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be with Lissa?" she said coldly. Ouch that hurt.

"I dumped her."

"Why?"

"This is why." Then I stood up and kissed her. _____________________________________________________________

**come on leave me a review push the blue button. Cause we all know they make the world go round**


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**I own nothing in this story, nothing at all. If I did at least one of the characters would be gay. I wrote this at 2 a:m so my bad if it kind sucks, but don't tell if it sucks cause as i sadi before i don't want to know. **

**DEDICATION: ****'Rose the packs fang' asked if i would write a songfc using this sogn so here it is(FINALLY) sorry if it isn't as good if you expected.**

**i was trying to write a better version but the five bickering voices in my head-and outlout-wouldn't leave me alone so again i am sorry that it isn't really that good.**

_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_

I was sitting in my room listening to my I-Pod again, when  Behind These Hazel Eyes came on.

_Seems likes just yesterday you were apart of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. Your arms around me tight._

I thought he liked me. He was always hugging me, and then he told me that he was in love.

_Everything, it felt so right. unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong._

And I was estatic, thinking it was me, but then he told me whom it was he was in love with . . . 'her'.

_Now I can't breathe. No I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

After that I started to hang with him less, and stopped sleeping and sometimes eating.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it can't pretend._

Everytime I saw them together, I could literally feel my heart tearing, and my world crumblign more and more.

_I just thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside.. But you won't get to see the tears I cry. Behind these Hazel eyes._

Whenever the flock started to wonder what was wrong, I' just laugh and say I was perfectly fine, when on the inside i was in tears.

_I told you everything. Opened up and let you in. You made me fell alright. For once in my life._

I told him whenIi couldn't take running anymore and almost ran away to the 'school'.

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be. So together, but so broken up inside. 'Cause I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep. I'm barely hanging on._

__He didn't have a clue what i was feeling, but i don't think he would have cared all that much.

_Here I am once again, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thoght you were the one._

I tried for hours to figure out what she had that i didn't, but- "SHIT!! I have to get ready!"

_Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry, behidn these hazel eyes_

Of course he fuckiong didn- "Fuckity fuck fuck!!!!! I've got less then ten minutes to get ready!!!"

**BOY'S POV**

I suddenly heard someone yelling "Fuckity fuck fuck!!!!" I'd bet everything I owned I knew who it was. Guess she forgot to get ready.

"Hey Ig,"

"Yeah man,"

"How was your date with Max last night?" he suddenly got all red in the face.

"Good. Oh would you look at the time i gotta run, bye,". They so did something. I could hear music coming from her room and started listening.

_Swallow me, then spit me out. For hating you I blame myself. Seeing you it kills me now._

**GIRL'S POV**

That's exactly what he did to my heart, but like he knew.

_No, I don't cry on the outside, anymore . . . . ._

I don't cry anymore, because I got over him and found soembody who loves me the way i love him. Unconditionally.

_Here I am, once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't thought you were the one. Broken up, deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears i cry. Behind these hazel eyes._

I heard footsteps and a knock. I still thoguh Iggy was a lil' bit of a bitch, but I'll get over it.

"Hey Nudge you ready? Our date was suppose to start two minutes ago,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm comin' Gaz, geez," he'll get over it.

When we went to the front door to go to the drive in movies, I heard Fang yell after us,**( AN: Fang is gay in this story and is on the couch with his boyfriend, so imagine a kinda girley voice)**"to use protection".

Before Gazzy shut the door he hollered back, "don't worry! We do!'

When we got into the car, my I-Pod was still blaring through my open windows, and the las bit of the song played.

_Here I am once again. I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend. Just thought you were the one. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_**I can't get the little liney thingey to seperate this but oh well.**_

_**Please review. Just push the lil' button. The reveiws make the people in my head happy. So pleeeeeeeeease! :)**_


End file.
